Just Another Teen Wolf Story
by megannn15
Summary: When new girl, Megan moves into Beacon Hills, she's in for a surprise. Her next door neighbor, Stiles sure seems to be what she's looking for. Especially when her past keeps haunting her. I'm bad at summaries but a pretty good writer! This is my first story ever! Rate, Review, Comment. c:
1. Chapter 1

It's a quiet and lonely drive back into the city. You pass a sign that says, "Welcome to Beacon Hills." The roads are empty, except for the one motorcycle with two people on it, who seem to be going faster than they need to be at this time of night. All of the shops seem to be closed, except for the tattoo shop. Peering out of the window, and into the tattoo parlor, seems to be two guys in there. "Why would someone want to get a tattoo this late?" You think, while falling asleep.

The next morning comes, and you wake up on the couch, in what seems to be your new home. "Unpacking already?" you murmur to yourself as you see the spacious floor plan almost completely filled with furniture.

"Megan? Megan, wake up. You need to come bring these boxes up to your room." Your mom hollers from outside. You groan, checking your new iPhone, the phone that your parents bribed you with to move, to see the time to be 7:30. you mope outside to see the neighborhood. It sure looks like California, with the trees and wooden fences. At least there's a field right down the road, you think to yourself. You pick up the boxes and head to your room. You open them up to see all the old pictures and things from your old friends. You open another box to see a bunch of old medals and trophies from soccer. Time to restart my life, with some actual friends, you whisper. The room is drab, not much on it, so you leave and go into your bathroom, and start unpacking in there. You start pulling out your curling irons,straighteners, shampoos, hair product, makeup, and tampons. You pause, and slowly pull out the last box. Condoms. You look around, and decide to stash it in a drawer, since its only you now. Your brother left off to college, also partly why you moved.

The next day, you find no one in the house and see them talking to the neighbors, an older guy with a police uniform on. You go outside and get introduced. " Megan, this is sheriff Stilinski." Your dad says.

"Hi, I'm Megan." You say with a partly fake smile.

"Hi, there." He says and we shake hands. "Let me get my son. Stiles!" He yells. A tall, goofy but good looking guy walks out. He looks my age. I could get used to this town, I think.

"Hey, I'm Stiles." He says, with the best voice and smile ever heard.

"H- hi, I'm Megan" You choke out.

Your families continue talking, and Stiles asks if you want to hang out. You nod your head and you guys go into his jeep, where you can't hear your parents.

"So, where are you from?" He asks awkwardly.

"Arizona. Where there's nothing but fake friends and dumbass teachers." You say with a chuckle. The conversation seems to last forever. Before you know it, Stiles' phone rings.

"Scott, I'm kind of busy at the moment." He says, and looks at me with a smile. You blush, trying not to stare into his eyes.

You check your phone to see that it's already 5:30. "Oh, I'm I better get home. I don't want my mom to get all weird and stuff." You say as you exit Stiles' jeep, looking at him as you head into your new home. I mean, you even got his number! This is going to be a good town, you say right before dozing off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The week passes by and it's already Sunday night. The next day is the first day of school. You and stiles have talked everyday since when you met. You have definitely learned more about him, as well as he has you. You also learned more about his best friend, Scott. He was definitely good looking as well. But more importantly, he was one of the nicest people you have ever met. He literally looked at you with his amazing brown eyes, and gave the best compliment. You know you shouldn't interfere with his love life, though. He always talks about this girl, Allison.

Your phone goes off, and you answer it. "Hey stiles! What's up?"

"Hey Megan. Just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out, since it's the last day of summer."

" Umm, sure. I'll be down in a second." You run downstairs in adidas sweatpants and a sports bra. You've gotten this comfortable with Stiles within the 5 days you've known him.

Outside the weather is perfect. You bring a soccer ball with you, and head out. "So what are we gonna do?" I ask.

" How about we go somewhere special."

" Okay." we drive up to the forest and stop. " Where are you taking me?" I ask.

" Just follow me." He says flirtatiously. We walk into the forest, and reach a rocky ledge. It looks out to the city lights, with a perfect view of the full moon.

" Stiles, this is amazing!" I gasp. " where did you find this? "

" I didn't, until right now. " He says honestly. We both laugh, and I playfully push him away. He comes closer and we hug. This is the most physical you've been with a guy, ever. He looks at you, directly in your deep brown eyes while smiling.

" What?" you ask while looking straight back into his hazel eyes.

" Wha- nothing. "

" Stiles! "

" it's just, your eyes are beautiful." He says with a bright smile reflecting in the moonlight. You stare into his eyes, and before you know it, your leaning into him, closing your eyes, all in one majestic movie-like scene. It wasn't a middle school peck of the lips kiss either. It was more like a big swooning, leg-lifting kiss. You just laugh alongside each other. You both sit on the hood of his car until you fall asleep.

You wake up with the biggest smile on your face. Going back to last night makes you question yourself. It felt so surreal. You see a text from stiles.

_You fell asleep so I brought you home. I can take you to school. It was definitely fun, I can't wait to see you again._

You smirked and took a shower. You quickly change into short shorts, a push up bra, a flowy blouse, and white vans. You curl your hair and blow dry your bangs to the side. You hurriedly eat your breakfast and head out. " I can give you a ride for the first day." your dad offers.

" No thanks, Stiles said he can give me a ride." Your dad gives you this look of have fun but be safe. You give him the look of you know I will, and walk next door.

" Hey." You look at Stiles with pure joy.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?"

"Perfect. You?"

"Good," He says with a smirk, "Ready?" you just look at him and crawl into his jeep.

You get to Beacon Hills High School, feeling a little jittery than usual. " Hey." Stiles says as he feels my knee. " It'll be fine. I'll be here all day." You smile at each other and head to high school.

" Where's Scott?" You ask.

" He's-"

" Right here." He says while walking over to us. You look down the hall and see a tall, pretty brunette. Next to her is a shorter strawberry-blonde peering into the hallway. You follow their eyes down the hall to see what look like muscular, blonde twin brothers.

" What's your schedule?" Scott asks.

" Uhhh English is first, with Ms. Blake?" I tell but question at the same time.

" So do we." says Scott, right as the bell rings to go to class. We all walk in together and find seats. I sit behind Stiles, Scott sits on the right of him and the strawberry blonde to the left. The brunette looks cluelessly around for a seat, hesitantly walking to the open seat in front of Scott. Scott awkwardly speaks to the girl after she asked if the seat was open. You look at Stiles give him a sarcastic thumbs up as class starts. Everyone's phone buzzes at the same time. You and Stiles and Scott look at each other at the same time. You check your iphone, as the english teacher walks into class.

" The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness. This is the last line of the first book you are going to read. It is also the last text. Phones off everyone." Ms. Blake said while holding her phone up.

10 minutes into class, Scott gets called up to leave. Ms. Blake takes him outside and you whisper to Stiles.

" Where is he going?" You whisper.

" I have no idea." Stiles replies.

You continue class smoothly and easily, with it being the first day. You look up to Stiles talking to the strawberry blonde about something to do with a large band-aid around her ankle. Just as she finishes talking, a bird crashes into the window. You jump, and look over at the window. Ms. Blake gradually walks over to the windows, looking horrified. A whole flock of crows rush towards the windows, crashing into the glass, when suddenly they break through the windows, and into the classroom.

" Get Down! Everyone get down! " Ms. Blake yells. You get on the floor, while Stiles covers you and the short one. You close your eyes, and hear screams of pain. What felt like ten minutes was actually one. All of the noise ends, and everyone slowly gets up. There's blood and feathers everywhere.

"Are you okay?" The tall brunette asks.

"Aside from the traumatic events, I'm fine." You reply.

"Allison, by the way." She smiles. " Are you new here?"

" Megan, Megan Pickell. I moved here from Arizona about a week ago."

" Oh, cool. That was me last year, I was the new girl in school." What looks like her dad came over, and took her away.

You overhear Stiles on the phone. "Derek's house? What the hell are you doing at Derek's house? Alright, I'm on my way." He gets off the phone, and turns to me. " Do you want me to take you home? I just have to go somewhere first."

" Uh, yeah. I'm in no rush to get home." I look at him with a smile.

We get to a house that looks like its been abandoned for years in the middle of the forest. We walk in and see Scott and this mysteriously handsome man who looks to be in his 20s sitting down. Stiles stands next to them.

"Who the hell is she?" You assume that's Derek.

"_She _is Megan. Megan needed a ride home, so I offered. Its not like she'll be in the way." Stiles answered.

"Seriously? Sti- ugh. Nevermind, its not my problem." He shrugs it off. You observe his "house." It doesn't look very hospitable. You see a boy laying on a table, shirtless. Damn. Everyone in this town is good-looking. Scott talks in the other room; something about a tattoo. You think back to the day you moved here. The 2 guys in the tattoo shop, that was them. Wonder what Scott got. Several minutes later, Stiles comes in and tells you that you should wait in the car. You don't question him, since this isn't your house, or whatever manners are. You sit in Stiles' car, when suddenly you hear screaming from inside the house. You trust your instinct, and run into the house. What you see makes you want to know if this whole move was a dream. Derek was burning Scott's arm with a blowtorch, while Stiles was holding him down. Scott was on the verge of howling. That wasn't the worst part. Right before Scott stopped screaming, he grew hair on his cheekbones, his eyes were glowing yellow, he had fangs, and claws.

"What the hell?!" You scream over Scott's screaming. They all look at you, except Scott, who passed out. " What the hell did you just do?! What the hell did he just do?" Stiles looks at you as if he were guilty.

"See. You think you can just bring your girlfriends over and expect them not to see anything? I told you something would go wrong!" Derek shouted. The two began arguing and you just slide to the floor, trying to erase the images out of my mind. You open your eyes to another voice.

"Where is she? Where's the girl?" The boy on the table sat up. We all looked at him, clueless to what he meant.

"Is anyone going to tell me what _the hell_ is going on?" You ask for the 3 time.

"Who's she?" The boy asks. Does anyone even hear what I just asked? you think.

"Let me take you home." Stiles said.

"No!" You say a little louder than you wanted to. "No. I'll just call my mom." You walk out the door without looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

Its been a week since you talked to Stiles. Or anyone, for that matter. A few words with your parents, about small things. Mostly a one-sided conversation though. You can't get the images of what you saw last week out of your head. The claws, the fangs, the eyes. All of it. What they were doing to Scott. The screams. You haven't even seen Scott. He could be dead. What if he's dead? They probably killed him. You pick up your phone to see 27 messages and 9 missed calls. You look through your messages to see them all from Stiles, except for one. Scott texted you:

_Hey. Call me when you're ready to talk. I'll tell you everything._

"I definitely needed to reevaluate this whole moving situation. I could go back to Arizona to my cousins house." You think to yourself. Inside, you know thats not what you want. Without looking over the rest of the messages, you get on your penny board and ride two blocks down to Stiles' house. Before opening the door to his house, you take a deep breath, then open the door.

"Oh, hey Megan. Err, Stiles and Scott are in his room." The sheriff says.

"Umm, thanks." You say quickly and make your way to Stiles' room. Just what I needed, Scott helping explain something. You're not as comfortable around Scott as you are with Stiles. Its surprising enough, that you're comfortable around anyone at all. Right as you grab the handle, from the other side someone else does too. Just as you pull the handle back, the door opens from the opposite side, leaving you and Stiles to stare at each other. You realize how much you've missed him. His hazel brown eyes, his perfectly straight teeth, even his witty sarcastic comments. Your arms go around him, as you start to break down. On the verge of crying, he whispers in your ear.

"I'm sorry." Sorry? How could he be sorry. He didn't do anything. Oh no. Don't cry. Don't cry. Nothing good comes from crying. You are not a cryer. Crying is a sign of weakness. You stand there holding Stiles as close as you can, pressing him up against you. You finally let go, and look around. You see Scott, looking almost more confused and surprised than sorry.

"Hey, Scott." You say with a slight smile. "Okay." You take a sigh, then continue." I'm ready." You say while nodding your head. Scott and Stiles look at eachother, then Stiles starts.

" Have you ever heard of Lycanthropy?"

"You mean like werewolves?" You pause. "So, you're a _werewolf?"_

"Well, yeah." Scott says slowly.

"Show me." You say blankly. Scott and Stiles look at each other again.

"Wha- show you? Don't you remember what happened last time you saw him in werewolf form? You literally didn't talk to us, for like a week." Stiles spoke up.

"Well, I'm ready now."

"Okay, but-"

"Stiles." You put your hand on his arm. "I'm ready." He looks at Scott, and Scott nods his head. You stare at Scott, waiting for him to transform into a... yeah. He takes a deep breath, then starts. The first thing you see change is his eyes. They went from a beautiful, deep brown, to a brilliant, golden yellow. Next, his fingernails grew into sharp claws, his teeth into fangs, and hair grew from his sideburns, all the way down his cheekbones. Your eyes scatter across his body, trying to make sure what you see is actually real. You take it all in, and sit down on his bed, looking down at the floor. _He is a werewolf. Why is that so hard to believe? But I do believe. Scott is a werewolf. _Another thought pops into your head. This time you speak out loud. " Stiles. Are you..." You trail off.

"No, no I'm not."

"Okay well then everything about werewolves is true? Like the whole Wolf Man movie?"

"Uhhh." Scott looks around as if he knows what's going to happen next.

"You've _never_ seen The Wolf Man?" He shakes his head. You look at Stiles for an answer.

"Yeah, its like The Wolf Man, pretty much." He looks at Scott with a look of disbelief.

"How many of there are you in Beacon Hills?"

"Right now? About 11." Scott says firmly.

"Elev- seriously? Who? And wait, why were you getting your armed burned off? Was he a werewolf? And what about that guy who was on the table?" You start questioning everything. They answer all of your questions. You know everything now. The Alpha pack. Isaac. Boyd. Derek. Lydia. Allison. Everyone. By the time they answer all of your questions, its 3 in the morning.

"I better get back home." Scott says and goes out the door. That leaves just you and Stiles. He sits down next to you on his bed.

"You know, you really took this whole werewolf thing way better than any of us ever did." He looks at you with a smile.

"Thanks" You say with a smile. Once again, You're staring into his beautiful eyes. You laugh, thinking back to how confused Scott was.

"What?" Stiles asks.

"Oh, nothing. It was just Scott's face after I hugged you. Its just-He looked really confused." You both laugh. "Do you think he thought something's going on between, you know, us?"

"Its hard to tell what Scott thinks these days." Stiles replies.

You pause, then begin. "Is there something going on between us?"

"Do you want something to go on between us?"

"I don't know. All I know is that since I moved here and met you, I can't stop thinking about you. And when I saw you today, I realized how much I missed you. I always want to be around you, even if that means I have to-" Stiles' lips collide with yours. You're surprised for about 2 seconds, before instinct takes over. He lays you gently down on his bed, caressing your face. Your hands run through his messy tufts of hair, while he works his way down, kissing your cheek, then your neck. You close your eyes, quietly moaning. You've never felt this way before. This tingling sensation runs throughout your whole body, making you feel exhilarated. Then, it hits you. "Shit!"

"What?" Stiles asks alarmed.

"I told my parents I'd be home by curfew."

"Okay. I can walk you home." Stiles says, looking somewhat disappointed. You grab your board and follow Stiles outside. You go down the steps, and look at the sky. The stars are bright, and you can see them everywhere. Stiles grabs your hand and leads you towards your house. You look at him and smile. You reach your house in seconds.

"You know, I could've walked myself home. I'm only a minute away from your house."

"Yeah, but I wanted to walk you home." Stiles says with a smirk.

"Okay, well I have to get inside. My parents will be pissed." You walk towards the front door when suddenly you feel someone turn you around and kiss you deeply on the lips.

"See you tomorrow, Megan." Stiles says before quickly leaving. You get inside, and lean against the door. You close your eyes and flash a bright smile. You open your eyes and see your parents causing you to frown.

"Do you realize how late it is? 3 in the morning! We called more than 5 times! What were you doing?" both of your parents question at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize how late it was."

"Damn right you didn't. No more going over to that Stilinksi boys house. At all." Your dad explains.

"But dad, we didn't-"

"Save it, Megan. Now go to bed."

...


End file.
